


Shared Happiness

by FloridaAlicat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, BigBrother!Baelfire, F/M, Family Feels, LittleGirl!Emma, Non-Graphic Mentions of Past Abuse, Papa!Gold, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloridaAlicat/pseuds/FloridaAlicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is nine when she gets adopted by an ok couple with a boy a year older than her. This is her sixth home in three years and Emma isn’t sure how long they will let her stay but at least the man doesn’t shoot up in the kitchen or completely ignore her and the woman doesn’t hit or scream at her so this place will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Beeinyourbonnet for letting me use her first name for Mr. Gold as we have no cannon name. You should go read her stuff first. Honestly it will be much better than anything I ever write.

Emma is nine when her social worker, Ms. Evelyn, brings her to another new place. The outside looks nice and it is a large house. But the Jones’s house had looked nice to. They had wanted a little doll, something to sit quietly and look pretty. When she hadn’t been able to do that Mrs. Jones had taken to her with a wooden spoon, beating her until her entire back was black and blue.

As the car door is opened and her duffle bag is pulled out of the trunk of the car Emma thinks about running. She thinks about running until she can’t run anymore but she’s seen what happens to the kids that run away. She has heard the stories of the kids who were dragged back and the kids who weren’t. She’s not sure which stories scare her the most. 

Ms. Evelyn is pushing at her back, saying something about homes and families and forever while heading for the front door. Emma trudges across the yard, resigning herself to this fate as Ms. Evelyn rings the doorbell.

The front door opens to reveal a man, not a woman, thinly built with longish brown hair. He had soft brown eyes that captured her attention. The man’s eyes seemed warm and welcoming, but the third foster mom that Emma could remember had eyes that looked the same way as long as the social worker was there. It was what they would look like when Ms. Evelyn left that was important.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Williams,” the man said to Ms. Evelyn, then looking at Emma he said “This must be Ms. Emma Swan then? We expected you both a bit earlier.” The man had a questioning tone in his voice as he opened the door wider. “Please come in.”

Ms. Evelyn was smiling at the man. “Hello Mr. Gold. I’m sorry we’re late. There was an accident on the highway.” She put her hand on Emma’s shoulder, smiling brightly, “Yes this is Emma.” Ms. Evelyn handed this ‘Mr. Gold’ Emma’s bag and then turned to Emma and handed her a piece of paper with her phone number on it, just like she had at every foster home. Emma knew that she probably wouldn’t get to keep it but it was a nice gesture.

“Raphael, is that Mrs. Williams and Emma?”

Emma looked up at the new voice, seeing a woman with dark hair come to stand next to the man. Her voice didn’t seem nice and her eyes were much less warm than Mr. Gold’s but Emma could appreciate honesty when she saw it. 

“Hello Mrs. Gold.” Ms. Evelyn said. “Emma, these are your new parents.” Pointing at the couple, she said, “This is Raphael Gold and his wife Milah.”

Ms. Evelyn turned to them, “I’ve got to go now. You’ve got my number if you have any problems.” Then Ms. Evelyn walked out the front door, got in her car, and drove off, leaving Emma to stare after her out the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I just want to thank anyone who read this chapter. This is the first chapter of my first story here on AO3 and I'm a bit nervous about this.
> 
> Secondly, I just want to thank Beeinyourbonnet again. She is just a fantastic author. Did you go read all of her stuff yet? You didn't? You should. Right now. You think I'm not serious? I'm serious. Go read her stuff.


End file.
